Enlightenment
Return to Main Page Enlightenment is the next step in hero evolution! What is Enlightenment? Enlightenment is a series of improvements made available to most Epic Heroes after they reach Pisces evolution and at least level 180. In addition to having enlightenment capability these select heroes also can be evolved with items called evolution essences. What are evolution essences? Evolution essences are unique to each hero and can be used to bypass an evolution upgrade's costs and requirements. Each level of evolution requires a different amount of essences in order to upgrade. The higher the evolution level the more essences will be required. Essence cost by level can be found here. How do I obtain Enlightenment? Only Epic heroes are able to become enlightened, and some Epic Heroes aren't''. You can check if your hero is able by looking in the Hero/Item section in game and then tap "See More" and then the "Epic" tab. Under the hero name it will say "Enlightenment Available". In order to obtain enlightenment any of the capable heroes must reach lvl 180 and Pisces evolution. At this point you will be able to start enlightenment. The initial cost to gain enlightenment is 10 ancient spirits. From there you can obtain up to 25 levels of enlightenment that add different improvements to your hero. Each level has different resource costs including ancient spirits, mutagen, rings, souls, and hero shards. '''What improvements come with enlightenment?' Improvements that come with enlightenment include increased base atk and hp % as well as other stats such as ATK rate and DMG reduction. Each hero has different stat bonuses. In addition to that, when enlightened to a high enough level heroes will also gain bonuses to their fortitude evolution and divine evolution. There are two level of improvements for the fortitude and divine skill. At certain levels of enlightenment heroes also gain additional active skill levels that can go up to lvl 30. Each skill level provides powerful skill related bonuses and sometimes even rage cost reduction. Finally, enlightened heroes gain a passive skill called insight. This passive skill does not require activation by the player and follows the description as stated for that hero. Some hero insight skills are always active while others may only activate during certain times during a battle. Find heroes in the Epic Hero section to discover their insight skill. 'Which heroes have enlightenment?' Currently, the following heroes have enlightenment(may be outdated): Bullhead, Carol D' Belle, Pounder, Landslide, Pan Goli, Chiron, Won Ton, Enchantress, Arcane Caster, Ambrosia, Renee Ven, Arctic Lord, The Berserker and Great Sage. Since 10.10. 2018 there's a new actually Android app for Hero Enlightenment charts for all Heros. You can download this app here: Mediafire download: http://bit.ly/2Pnl9m7 Dropbox Download: http://bit.ly/2RACSYM What are the resources required for each enlightenment level? Bonus Skill Levels: Bonus selection choices appear after upgrading to specific levels. These selections allow a player to choose one of three attributes/bonuses to be applied to their hero. Choose wisely! These bonuses come up at the following enlightened levels: 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24 What Enlightening a Hero Looks Like: